The Majestic Tale of 3 Madmen, Others and a Box
by shieldmaiden-of-rivendell
Summary: The events in Day of the Doctor narrated by the War Doctor, Rose Tyler, Clara Oswald, Tenth and Eleventh Doctor.
1. Chapter 1

"No more, no more," the War Doctor muttered to himself as he trudged across the barren,sandy wasteland. He was doing an impossible- not impossible, he'd done those many times before- no a unthinkable thing. Burning a whole world but to save, so many others. Killing a few for the sake of many. He, the Doctor, the one who makes people better not slaughters them.

Yet the War Doctor continued to walk across an alien desert. He didn't have to even leave his ship to activate the Moment yet he had put miles between them. An unendingly long list of people he'd let down, this Time Lord didn't want the TARDIS'es name added.

Finally on his left there appeared a dilapidated shack, abandoned after serving who-knows-what purpose. It would do.

The Oncoming Storm pushed open the door hearing in swing shut behind him, removed his cloth covered burden from his shoulder letting the covering slip away revealing the most lethal weapon ever.

For something so powerful and dangerous it was quite pretty but then again powerful and dangerous things often are. As he leaned closer he could feel the massive power emanating from every inch of this ornate gold box. With an aid like this he could be unstoppable, go back and save everyone, no deaths, no goodbyes, erasing the Daleks from existence, changing Rasillion's ideas, making them better...

No. The War Doctor had stolen this for one purpose and one alone. He must not let himself get sucked into the tempting thrall of the Moment's awesome power.

"Now," he said running his hands lightly over its exterior, "Just how do you work?" And, after several more seconds of frustration,"Why can't there ever just be a big red button?"

His work was interrupted by a noise outside the shack. True, there was a moderate wind blowing but no, there it was again like rustling footsteps. Briefly he popped his head outside calling, "Who's there?" Nothing. Only the vast desert. Great, he was losing his mind on top of everything else.

"No one." A female voice suddenly answered "just a wolf."

Whirling back around the Time Lord discovered a blonde female, presumably human, wearing ripped up layers of clothes. She was sitting on the device he had been trying to open.

"Don't sit on that!" He snapped, pushing her off "It's the most dangerous weapon in the universe not a chinz lounge!"

"Why can't it be both? The young woman questioned leaning against the wall and crossing her arms.

This annoyed the Doctor quite a lot, because besides this mysterious girl interfering in his work, he didn't have an answer. Pushing down all his questions about how she got in here and who she was, he shoved her out roughly.

"Out! I'm busy!" He shut the door with a bang.

Yet, as he turned back around, there she was again.

How? Not even the fastest teleport could have...

She spoke first, cutting him off.

"I heard you Doctor, on the way here 'No more, no MORE, no MoRe-"

"Stop it! Stop calling me Doctor."

"Why? That's the name in your head" Came the queried response.

"Not anymore. Who are you?" He said in an attempt to divert her questions. He reached out again for the Moment's golden exterior.

"Ah!" The metal had turned scalding. "The interface is hot!"

"Well," the girl replied, "I do my best. I picked this face and form especially for you, I think I've got Rose Tyler..hang on no, no I'm a wolf."

Who ever this girl is supposed to look like? He's never met anyone with her face. Darn another one from the future. Prancing about and saying 'Spoilers' all the time, ugh. He had better things to do. Like mass murder a world? his mind questioned. The War Doctor told it to shut up and turned back to his immediate problem.

"Look," she says suddenly all business. "I'm the conscience of this weapon, here to talk you out of using it or help you do what ever you're planing on. Right now we're in the 'Talk You Out Of It" phase. I'm opening portals in your future time stream, taking you to meet other versions of yourself. Yep, big paradox I know,doesn't matter. Any questions? No? Good." She brushed past him and held out her right hand, making an opening motion. As she did this a vortex appeared above their heads, distorting the air with a shimmering like that from heat.

"Oh," she said, turning back to him, "one more thing, I've summoned one of your companions here, one whom I think will be quite...persuasive."

"Who-"

"Nevermind, we'll get to her later." She turned back to the vortex with it's whirling power, head cocked to the side, watching intently.

Suddenly a red hat popped out. It looked like a...a fez! Like one of those hats soon-to-be- graduates from the Time Academy wore during the commencement ceremony. The War Doctor never liked them personally-thought they were a bit ridiculous and refused to wear his when he graduated - but it was possible that another version of himself did-.

"Ok," suddenly announced the Bad Wolf, yes he'd call her by that name, "THAT definitely didn't happen last time." She stared at the fez.

Last time? There had been a 'last time'? This day hadn't begun well but the Time Lord had a feeling it was going to get worse by epic proportions.


	2. Chapter 2

Eleventh Doctor's POV:

And unfortunate series of events had befallen the eleventh doctor. It wasn't the Zygons, he could handle them any day. The fault was with the time vortex he'd jumped through and the skinny brown suited man he'd met in the other side.

No, he had thought, staring at the familiar face, absolutely not, this can't be possible...he's dead, I'm the Doctor now...

But here they were. His tenth self-this Doctor settled on calling him Sandshoes because of what the other wore on his feet- was as bewildered as himself.

The first order of business was to close the time vortex. This was deceptively simple.

"What happens next." Sandshoes asked as they confused the polarity.

"I don't know," said Eleven.

"You should remember, you're older than me."

"If I can't remember it's because you didn't pay enough attention the first time!"

Then he walked up. The Doctor had worn many faces, some he liked, others not, but this one, he'd know it anywhere. The garb of a solider and that expression determined to stop the Time War at any cost, that price being a planet, his own planet.

This man walked up and said, "I'm looking for the Doctor?" silence answered him. Another question: "Are you his companions?"

Indignation helped the Doctor hold up his sonic screwdriver. Sandshoes raised his also. The forgotten regeneration's eyes lit up with understanding. "You're ME? Even that one?" With a look at Eleven.

This really goes too far, he thought. I would certainly be happy to have me as one of my regenerations. "Is it the chin?" he started, because some people don't like it not that you can talk with those ears, Granddad-"

"Yes he is," interrupted Sandshoes.

The old man tried to step forward and found himself confronted by two sonic tips, one blue the other green.

"What are you pointing those at me for?" With all the annoyance of a professor reprimanding his students. "They're scientific instruments, not water pistols!"

Eleven glanced at Ten. "It must be very early for him," with a head jerked at Granddad. "He's hasn't-" the Doctor broke off, he couldn't give away the future to this younger man, let him be ignorant for a while longer...

"The Queen of England is bewitched!"

Well, well what now?

"I would have the Doctor's head!" came a voice. Medieval soldiers holding nasty-looking spears and other weapons rushed into the clearing and surrounded the trio.

"Well," commented the War Doctor, "This has all the makings of your lucky day."

His tenth self must have been getting into trouble before the Doctor had arrived, typical.

"What witchcraft is that?" Demanded the same soldier.

Witchcraft, that gave him an idea. "That was made, my friend by the Wicked Witch of the East," hoping Clara could hear. "Tell these men to be off, Witch!"

"Why do I have to be the witch," demanded Clara's voice hotly, then," Oh-um I mean, off you pop, or I'll turn you all into...frogs!"

When no magic followed this lackluster threat the guard said, "I am arresting you immediately! You and you companions will be taken to the Tower of London-"

"THE TOWER OF LONDON!" Eleven shouted, now he'd got it- for the benefit of his friends on the other side of the vortex. "I demand to be transported there now with my co-conspirators Sandshoes and Granddad. Allonsy! Terribly sorry that's your line," he added to Ten.

As they were marched off the Doctor formed a sort of plan: his friends at UNIT would pick them up, these wayward regenerations could be dropped back where and when ever they came from, then Clara and he could go have a trip some where nice.

And he could forget the ghost from his past that had made a sudden, unwelcome appearances in the present.


End file.
